marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 42
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Dr. Klein & unnamed guards and scientists Locations: * ** - Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Fear | Synopsis2 = Dani Moonstar arrives at a ski lodge, eager to meet a guy named Paul who invited her when they met hiking. Right after he welcomes her, a group of robbers storms the ski lodge, planning to blackmail a ransom from the rich kids parents. Before the situation gets out of hand, Dani uses her powers to confront them with their greatest fears and the three criminals are easily detained. Paul is shocked as well and tells Dani that he can’t date a mutant. Disappointed, she leaves, thinking that while Xavier’s Institute teaches its students to tolerate people who are different, the rest of the world is not as open minded. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Unnamed robbers Other Characters: * Paul Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = It's the Thought That Counts | Synopsis3 = Returning to the mansion from a shopping trip, Jean finds signs of a recent battle and is concerned for her teammates. A telepathic message from Xavier lures her to the Danger Room, where a training sequence is engaged. Jean fight her way through and receives a second message to come to the den. Prepared to fight whatever opponent has captured her teammates, Jean is stunned when she actually finds the others waiting for her with a surprise birthday party. The boys try to outmatch each other with their presents. However, the birthday cake from Hank, the ice sculpture from Bobby and the diamond earnings from Warren all pale in comparison to Scott’s gift; a framed picture taken on the day when the X-Men received their training outfits. Jean kisses Scott on the cheek, upsetting the other guys. Xavier’s present is a new individual costume for Jean, a green mini-dress with yellow gloves and mask. Jean is overjoyed, as it perfectly matches with the new boots she bought today. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Sound of Music | Synopsis4 = Xavier is at a hospital with his friend Dr. Marc Dale, who happens to be a mutant healer, though for his power to work he needs to make love with his patients. Xavier becomes witness to a young woman slapping Dale, as she is shocked when he suggests her his form of therapy. Anyway, Dale asked for Xavier’s presence because of Tasha, another patient, who has totally withdrawn from the outside world. The Professor enters Tasha’s mind and learns that she is a receive-only telepath, who is afraid of her power. He teaches her how to screen out the many thought of the people around her and how to get along with her power. Tasha comes up with a very fitting analogy, calling the individual voices notes, which combine into a melody to which she could hum along. Xavier agrees and, with his work done, searches for Dr. Dale, whom he finds kissing the other patient, now accepting his treatment. The two mutants contemplate their skills that can both be burden and blessing. Xavier thinks to himself that Tasha also helped him, as she gave him a new perspective. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.Reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story (3rd story reprinted) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=1142 }} References